Bendy Vs. Baldi
Description Intro Select Your Character Melee Baldi was in his school house marking his student's test Baldi: Looks like all my students got a A+ they learn so fast Just then The Principal of the Thing comes running straight into Baldi's office. Principal of the Thing: Baldi Baldi: Yes Sir Principal of the Thing: We have a new student here Baldi: Oh what's his name? Principal of the Thing: His name is Bendy and he looks really strange to any other student I have seen before Baldi: Hmm... I will give him a 7 notebook challenge and see how he does Principal of the Thing: If you say so Baldi Baldi then got out of his chair and walked out of his office door Baldi was walking down the hallway and opened a big yellow door and saw the student waiitibg for him near the front door Baldi: That must be him Baldi then stopped right in front of Bendy Baldi: Oh Hi are you Bendy? Bendy: Why yes I am! Baldi: Hello Bendy welcome to my schoolhouse! i will be your teacher Bendy: Sweet! I have heard some fun stuff about this place what do i have to do here? Baldi: Find all 7 of my notebooks and win a prize Bendy: OK Bendy then walked off to a blue door he opened the door and saw a notebook Bendy: That must be one of his notebooks Bendy then walked to the notebook and picked it up Bendy: Hmm... I wonder what's inside it He then opened it and saw Baldi Bald: Problem 1: 7+4= Bendy was confused why was he being asked math question but Bendy then realises he knows the answer so he inserted the answer of 11 Baldi: Great job! That's right! Problem 2: 6-5= Again Bendy knew the answer he inserted the answer 1 Baldi: Good one! Problem 3: 4 + 1 = Once again Bendy knew the answer he inserted the 1 as the answer Baldi: I can't believe it! you're incredible! Bendy then walked out of the door and saw Baldi and he was holding a shiny quarter Baldi: You did great come here and get you prize a shiny quarter Bendy: Thanks! Bendy then takes the quarter and walks to the next door Once Bendy opened the door he picked up the 2nd notebook and opened it and saw Baldi Baldi: Problem 1: 3+1= Bendy inserted the answer of 4 Baldi: I can't believe it! you're incredible! Good one! Problem 2: 8-3= Bendy once again knew the answer he inserted the answer of 5 Great job! That's right! Problem 3: The numbers appeared jumbled and distorted, making it hard for Bendy to answer Bendy inserted the answer of 14 trying to guess the answer, this was obviously wrong. A message appeared and said '''I GET ANGRIER FOR EVERY PROBLEM YOU GET WRONG''' Bendy then herd a loud smacking sound, he opened the door and exit out and look around but couldn't see what was making it Right behind him was Baldi slapping his ruler but Bendy didn't look behind and Baldi was getting closer THIS IS GONNA GET EPIC! FIGHT! Conclusion